Heros Omnium: The Last Salutari Omnium Tellurum
by Malo919
Summary: Heros Omnium is the last of his species, who were charged with keeping the universes balanced. After dealing with Harry Potter's world, he must travel to Middle Earth to retain the peace. Will he be able to move on after losing his loves from the previous world? And will he find love again? PAIRINGS DECIDED! I've finally made my choices. Listed in next Author's Note.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Harry stopped suddenly, catching the eye of his husband as he gasped in pain.

"Harry," he whispered softly but desperately. "Is it time for the next big adventure? To make another world better?" Harry nodded, still gasping.

"I love you, Tom." Tom Marvolo Riddle, aka Voldemort, though he hadn't gone by that name in ages, smiled at his husband.

Harry Potter had been quite a surprise when they first met during his first year of Hogwarts.

Out somewhere unseen by anything someone could ever invent that didn't work there, was a factory and home space for all of the universes in the world that weren't at peace. Universes that were non-existent to other universes.

There used to be a race of people who watched over the universes. Then, the last 'salutari omnium Tellurum' was born. His name was Heros Omnium. The race meant 'Saviour of All Universes.' The name meant 'Hero of All.'

The race died out with Heros Omnium being the only one left. Fully grown from birth, he chose his first universe and became Harry Potter. Knowing of his race and their practice, he set forth to change the universe. And change he did.

He had kept everyone alive, stopped the fued and created a treaty between the Dark and the Light, and found a way to get Tom Riddle to fall in love with him.

Checking his pocket balance scales, this universe would be peaceful for all years and ages anyone could survive.

Though he was in a relationship with Tom, he knew he couldn't stick around and wait for history to literally repeat itself. He had to leave. So, he'd told his lover of the day he would literally turn into dust and be transported to the next universe that needed saving. Tom had understood, but only agreed to it when he found that Heros would be replaced by someone exactly like him, the actual Harry Potter, who would know of everything Heros had done, and still the same thing would have happened and all would keep repeating. When the universe replayed, the story would adapt, and neither Harry nor Tom would remember Heros.

It was the quiet, terrible life of a 'salutari omnium Tellurum.' They hopped from universe to universe, never, ever having a long-term lover. They could never truly hold their own destiny or fate in any of the universes they were placed in.

Heros would have no one forever. If he had someone to love either way. He had to pretend to be emotionless, pretend not to care, though Tom knew that truly, really, Heros had fallen in love with him. And while this meant Harry Potter would too, it meant that all of his loves would forever be unrequited. The friends and loves and enemies would never remember him, never know him.

He wanted to stop it. But there was nothing anyone could do for the truly fucked and screwed.

He'd love Harry Potter. That was the best thing he could do for Heros.

He and Heros pressed their foreheads together gently, bright green eyes staring into violet.

That was another thing. He'd always retain the basic looks of the first person he pretended to be, because sometimes he would be a character that didn't fully belong in the original universe.

Heros would always be Harry, and it would always pain the poor 'salutari omnium Tellurum,' for every time he looked in the mirror, he'd see his first love, the love who didn't even remember him.

"What do you want me to take with me?" Heros asked, a hitch in his breath.

Tom wasted no time, and brought out the ring he had planned to give to Heros at their wedding. A duplicate would be made for his new love, Harry.

The ring was silver, with a green engraving of a snake. On the inside, it was engraved with the words, 'Tom Marvolo Riddle, First Lover of Heros Omnium.'

Heros nodded, tears at his emerald eyes and face flushing slightly red. He slipped the ring shakily onto his right ring finger, the summoned an empty book.

In it, he wrote with his mind, using his own blood (summoned from his own veins), 'Tom Marvolo Riddle, First Love, Ring of Slytherin' and placed a picture of Tom in it. Closing the book, he looked his love in the eye.

"I'll always love you, Primo Amor." Tom nodded, catching tears rolling down his face. "Are you ready for your song?" He nodded again.

_I'll sing it one last time for you._  
_Then we really have to go._  
_You've been the only thing that's right_  
_In all I've done._  
_And I can barely look at you,_  
_But every single time I do,_  
_I know that we'll make it anywhere_  
_Away from here._  
_Light up, light up._  
_As if you have a choice._  
_Even if you cannot hear my voice_  
_I'll be right beside you dear._  
_Louder, louder._  
_And we'll run for our lives._  
_I can hardly speak I understand_  
_Why you can't raise your voice to say..._  
_To think I might not see those eyes_  
_Makes it so hard not to cry._  
_And as we say our long goodbye_  
_I nearly do._  
_Light up, light up._  
_As if you have a choice._  
_Even if you cannot hear my voice_  
_I'll be right beside you dear._  
_Louder, louder._  
_And we'll run for our lives._  
_I can hardly speak I understand_  
_Why you can't raise your voice to say_  
_Slower, slower._  
_We don't have time for that._  
_All I want is to find an easier way_  
_To get out of our little heads._  
_Have hope my dear._  
_We're bound to be afraid_  
_Even if it's just for a few days._  
_Making up for all this mess._  
_Light up, light up._  
_As if you have a choice._  
_Even if you cannot hear my voice,_  
_I'll be right beside you dear._

With the last words of the song, Heros Omnium faded away into dust, forgotton by all and replaced by Harry James Potter.

**A/N: Hey! I need some help with the pairings for this little story. I already know Bilbo/Thorin, but not the others. Here's the possible pairings to include, all of you can vote for more than one, but not with the same character twice. Like if you chose Luna for more than one couple.**

**Harry/Kili/Fili**  
**Harry/Kili**  
**Neville/? (I can't think of who. It could be anyone, including elves or OCs)**  
**Luna/Fili**  
**Bellatrix/Sirius**  
**Sirius/Fred/George**  
**Fred/George/Kili/Fili**  
**Fred/George**  
**Fred/George/Harry**  
**Harry/OtherDwarf**  
**Harry/Legolas**  
**Luna/Bellatrix**

**Thanks for voting, just leave it in a review! And remember, you kinda need to chose enough for everybody to have someone...**


	2. Chapter One: Arriving In Middle Earth

**Author's Note: The pairings have been chosen. I have gotten bored of waiting for reviews, so I decided to just come up with them on my own. For those that reviewed answers, I tried to make it so you got some of what you wanted. But, these are what I'm sticking with.**

**Heros/Fili**  
**Fred/George/Kili**  
**Neville/OC Elf**  
**Bellatrix/Gandalf- Implied, never mentioned, because the idea is scary**  
**Bilbo/Thorin (Obviously)**  
**Luna/OC Elf**  
**Sirius/Legolas (Sorry, Legolas, but someone had to take him)**

**I don't particularly like this chapter, seems much too short...**

**Oh, disclaimer! I don't own either books, only the idea, would you mind telling them?**

Chapter One: Arriving In Middle Earth

Heros coughed as he fell into the mountain cave, and looked around blearily.

It was dark, but he could tell it was incredibly spacious. There were no lines on the floor, which meant the goblins in this world didn't inhabit this mountain. It would be a safe place to call home until he could find the foothold he needed to build this world up.

He looked around and, using the power given to him by his late grandfather (Fire), lit the cave. There was plenty of space, no openings besides a narrow, barely noticeable entrance, and further testing showed that no harmful lifeforms were near. In fact, there were no lifeforms, period.

"Heros?" He jumped, and turned to stare behind him at the group of people, no matter how small it was.

"H-how...?"

"Tom. He told us, made some copies of us, and found some way to have us follow you," Fred informed him.

"Don't know how he did it, no way to ask him... Sorry about him. I... I couldn't imagine losing a soulmate only to know there was... Was a never-ending stream of people who will always but never be yours." This was strangely philosophical for George.

Heros looked at them all for a bit. There were the twins, Fred and George, Luna, Neville, and Sirius. They were all there, except for...

Soon enough, Heros found himself collapsed into his friends' arms, sobbing his eternal heart out.

"Tom... Why... Why didn't he c-come?" he choked out. They all looked at each other.

"Riddle," Sirius started. "He... He said he knew you'd have someone here. Someone who'd love you longer than he could. He didn't... want to take that away from you just for a first love." Heros shook harder.

"Come on, brother," the twins said together, for once seeming completely serious. As they dragged Heros to his feet, the others performed their magic on the room, adding a whole number of useful things.

Comfy beds for all of them, a nice stove and bit of counter, a small dining set, a bookcase full of books, and rugs spread all over the floor. Suddenly, there was food filling cupboards that hadn't been there before. Heros stared around himself, almost unseeingly, allowing himself to be dragged to bed.

"Hey," George whispered in his ear, "Come on, Heros... Luna's making some dinner, just..."

"We can't ask you to forget him. You shouldn't have to. But... Maybe you could... Pretend for a while. Keep him in your thoughts, keep him in your heart, just don't keep him in your pants." That startled a laugh from him. Sirius' barking laughter and Neville's quiet bit only made him want to cry harder, but it was somehow contagious.

Heros looked around the cave-turned-house. There were all the people he'd saved from a terrible fate.

Luna and Neville, secretly related twins, would have both gone on to the other life, the after life. One twin would have lost the other in the duo. Sirius would be dead.

"And you forget about the most important and gorgeous out of us all..." a voice commented disappointedly. Heros jerked his head to behind him.

"Aunt Bellatrix?" She smiled at him widely.

"The best way to remember the dead," she said slowly and meaningfully, "is to continue living." Heros started smiling softly at her.  
Aunt Bellatrix had always been creative, and acted rather spontaneously, but was never really insane. Though she said she favored those type of people.

Whenever anyone was down in the previous universe, she'd suddenly spout some random quote that vaguely had something to do with the problem. For example, when a girl was having trouble with her boyfriend because he couldn't understand what she wanted from him, she said, "God did not create men and women to be equal... Don't worry, give him time; he'll evolve." The girl had suddenly laughed and smiled, and forgot entirely why she was so upset.

"But..." Heros sighed and looked over at Sirius. "Yeah... I kinda don't get the whole 'different species' thing." Heros shook his head.

"There is a place where no one can see, further out in the Other World- in the universe we're in now, it'd be known as the Valar. There was a species entrusted with keeping balance in all the different universes. These people were called the 'salutari omnium Tellurum.' Years passed, and everywhere prospered. But there was one thing the Salutari did not know. If they stayed in a universe too long, they could not leave. Many fell in love in the universes they chose to save, and wouldn't leave them. Eventually, there was only one Salutari left. Myself. I am the only one left capable of restoring balance to all of the universes. Which means I can never fall in love, though it is inevitable I will." Everyone in the cave looked at him with sympathy, but withdrew the pity from their eyes as soon as it appeared. They knew he hated pity.

"So basically... You're screwed." Heros' mouth twitched.

"Basically. But... What are you six doing here?" They shrugged casually.

"Tommy boy sent us so that we could make sure you were alright, stayed safe. We're his going away present, we believe." Heros chuckled quietly. "So... How do you change the universes?" Now he shrugged casually.

"Sounds simple, isn't really. Imagine universes as books. Each one has a story with its characters. The way to change it most is to insert a character at the right time. So, I basically write myself into the story by getting to know people who are important to the plot." They nodded, but still looked confused. He shook his head again. "Never mind, it's not very important."

"No, no. Um... Is it like integrating into a new society?" Heros considered it, then nodded.

"Yes, just like that, actually. I just prefer the story reference. It sounds... a bit more magical." They all grinned.

"What do we do now?" the twins asked in sync.

"We wait for the right moment to step in. Until then, we wait up here."


End file.
